Arata Futaba
Arata Futaba 'is the main protagonist of Pripara: Mirai no Stories' first and third seasons, as well as Tokyo Street PriPara. She is a transfer student at Paprika Private Academy after her previous school, Tomadai Academy, was forced to shut down due to the lack of students enrolling. Laala later introduces her to the world of PriPara after recieving her first PriTicket. She is a Star type idol and her primary brand is Cross Wingz. She is the leader of Mirai☆Catch!. At the end of Season 1, she disappears, but at the beginning of Season 3, she finally returns. In the mid-quel, '''Idol Time; Change! PriPara, '''she appears as a main character, but later turns into a major antagonist after siding with Galala•S•Leep. During the events of Tokyo Street PriPara, she transfers to Topyo, Shipuya, (the PriPara version of the real-life Tokyo, Shibuya ) where it is learned that she retired until a certain bet got her to come back to PriPara. She becomes a multi-typed Idol during the events of the side story and uses Xros UNIVERSE, a brand created for that sole purpose. Biography Season 1 Arata is the new transfer student from Tomadoi Academy. She was given a PriTicket on her first day at her new school, until Headmistress Gloria confiscated it for no reason. However, she was given another PriTicket, but it was white. Laala pulls her in a world that made her change, for good. Season 2 During her disappearance, her friends desperately tried to find her. Season 3 After a year of rehabilitating, Arata is back to her normal, pranking self again. Tokyo Street PriPara In midst of the chaos at Appearance Arata has short, red hair styled in a feathered bob with two braids on both sides near her ears, which are both tied by two ribbons; her ribbon on the left side of her head is white with a red crescent moon while the other one is black with a red sun. Both of them have frills. (The white ribbon has black while the black ribbon has white.). She has a silver eye in the left and a red eye on the right. In PriPara, her hair is still red, but has dark red/crimson highlights found at the ends. Her hair reaches her upper knee and a single braid found near her right ear, and her eyes turns into a dual-colored blue & violet in Pripara. During the third season, both of her eyes are now pink and her hair somewhat grew longer, now reaching up to her waist. Although her appearance in PriPara looks the same, she gains some piercings. During Tokyo Street PriPara, her irises are now star shaped with six points. Her hair is now dull red, and is tied into a long, twin braids. Inside PriPara, her eye colour varies depending on what Coord she wears. Personality Arata is super energetic, bold, and quite of a prankster. But due to her quick amnesia, she tends to forget where she places her traps and her stuff. She is slightly an airhead, but is confident that she can pass any challenge. When around boys, (except her brother and father) she acts like a tsundere and easily stutters. Sometimes she acts kinda straightforward sometimes. During Tokyo Street PriPara, she has matured greatly and, according to Masato, resembles both Allen and Alia, personality-wise. She is silent yet kind, yet gets angry when taunted. Relationships PriPara: Mirai no Stories * Meiyuno Amezono or Ameno :Ameno looks up to Arata as her role model. Though thay share a close bond, Ameno's evil spirit tries to scare Arata most of the time. Ameno thinks that Arata and her mysterious savior may have a connection. Arata calls her "Small Sadist" or "She-Hyde". They're pretty close with each other, but Arata tends to prank her every time she visits her. :During Season 2, Ameno was very depressed about her disappearance. She temporarily stopped going to PriPara to continue her studies. She later transferred to Paprika Private Academy in hopes that both Arata and Sil could come back soon. *Glace Aqua Cocytus :Glace usually argues with Arata, making them look like rivals than friends. But Glace has a soft spot for her, but never shows it to anyone. Arata calls her "Glacier freak" or "Cold sissy". ''Glace has high hopes for her, but thinks she's a bad influence to others for some reason. *Sho Futaba :Sho is Arata's older brother who usually likes to give her math books, but is against her from being an idol due to something that happened to him before regarding PriPara. Even though they're siblings, they don't share the same blood. Arata calls him a math freak. *Tsukasa Fubata :Arata's foster father, he is the only one who knew that Arata is an idol. Tsukasa always gets mad at Arata if she wears Sho's clothes instead of her own. Arata calls him a lolicon. Later, it was revealed that he asked Masato to give her a PriTicket, knowing that she has potential. *Masato Asukara :The boy who gave Arata her PriTicket. He likes calling her "Baka aka" and in return she calls him "Blondie". Later, it was revealed that he was the one who gave her the PriTicket, as a request from Arata's father, Tsukasa. He is also the creator of Cross Wingz, as well as Sho's classmate. :In Tokyo Street PriPara, their relationship has developed in a one-sided romance, with Masato liking her. *Hokuto Izumi :An Idol from the rival group Uta▷Hime. Despite their contrasting personalities, they "kind of" get along really well. After defeating Hokuto in a Quiz Show, Hokuto respects Arata as both her rival and an expert in terms of smarts. :During Season 2, Hokuto began an expedition team together with Kazumi Okumura and Chiarah Namisora to find her, believing that she'll never leave PriPara without a "grand finale". *Allen Crosslight and Alia Aternosa :Her Vestiges. Prior to her disappearance in Season 1, Laala asked her if she had any imaginary friends. This led her to the creation of both Allen and Alia, the twins of swapped gender. According to her, Allen represents the female strength while Alia represents the male charm. *Tessiana Hanarobei :After she returned in Season 3, Arata and Tess suddenly became very close. *Ako Bando :They never got to interact properly, but they share the same relationship as how Ako and Allen had in Season 2. PriPara *Laala Manaka :The main protagonist of the original series. One of Arata's classmates and friends, she is also currently one of the Top Idols. She supports Arata in her journey in becoming an Idol. Laala was the one who gave Arata her ribbons. *Nao :One of Arata's friend. They became instant friends after Nao switch bentos with Arata. Nao gives Arata updates on what auditions are available. *Mirei Minami :One of the main characters of the original series. Mirei treats her as a "second Laala" due to Arata breaking the rules a bunch of times, but later on she treats her like a kid. *Sophie Hojo :She is a huge fan of Sophie. She once sent her a basket-full of Red Flashes, emptying her monthly salary. *Leona West :Despite the fact that they never known each other for a long time, Arata can relate with him because of being the younger sibling. *Shion Todo :She admires her and calls her the "coolest woman alive". *Meganee Akai :She thinks that Meganee is linked to PriPara's system. One time, she thought that if she removed Meganee's glasses, PriPara would self-destruct. Notable Coords *Charmy Jewel Coord- Her casual coord in Episode 1 until it was replaced by the '''Monochrome Brave Coord '''at the end of her first performance. *Monochrome Brave Coord- Her casual coord in PriPara, replacing '''Charmy Jewel Coord after her first performance. *Cross Wingz Cyalume Coord- Her Cyalume coord. *Royal Prism Wingz Cyalume Coord- The Cyalume Coord she used in the last episode. *Mirai☆Catch Adventure Coord - Her team Coord. *Mirai☆Catch Revolution A Coord - Her second team Coord. It is an upgrade of her first team Coord. *Believing Horizon Cyalume Coord - The Coord she used during the last arc of Season 1. This Coord was based on one of Cyalume Change PURE's former users, Mirai of Belief. History Her Past When she was a child, Arata was an orphan until she got adopted with her brother, but her new parents found out that both of them are so irresponsible, so they decided to return them to the orphanage. Once again they were adopted, but this time to an unmarried man. Some years later, she got hit by a car, which resulted her hectochromia and amnesia of her childhood. It was later revealed that she was only found near the sea by Tsukasa and Sho when she was a baby. After the car crash, her memories were altered. Present- Entering Parpika Academy TBA Quotes - "This will be my start to a new me...." -"C'mon, don't be shy, just take one tiny little step and there! You've just become an idol!" (To Ameno) -"Bet on it!" Her catchphrase. -"Yeah, yeah." Her common response. -"Who knows! Maybe one day, I'll get to see what's on the other side of this universe!" (To Hokuto) -"I'm...Home, everyone!" (When she woke up at the beginning of Season 3) -"I'll never lose, even if I have to give up my life all over again! Not to you, not to anyone! The only way that I could lose is if I stopped believing in my own strength!" (To Season 3's antagonist) Trivia *Her aura is composed of multi-colored feathers and stardust. *She like burnt mochi and seafood. *Has a phobia of the sea for an unknown reason. * Her nickname, Allen, was given by Laala. ** Most people would call her Allen instead of Arata. * Her PriPara appearance is based on Elesis from Elsword. * Her birthday is on October 10. ** It's also the same day as World Mental Health Day. * She is actually the smartest character in the series, which means she doesn't have any disliked subjects. *It was revealed in Season 3 that her right eye is blind. *In Tokyo Street PriPara, she is considered to be a has-been by herself and the Idols of Shipuya. *Her worst fear, other than the ocean, is mice. Etymology Her first name Arata (アラタ), is a male name meaning "fresh or new" while her surname Futaba (双葉) means "cotyledon or sprout". Category:Girls Category:Idols Category:Lovely Category:Short Hair Category:Siblings Category:Eye Color: Red Category:Lovely Idol Category:Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta Category:Teens Category:Teen